In the prior art there are examples of storage containers that may be in the form of a drawer or container that is suspended by a mounting system under a generally horizontal surface, and the drawer or container is slid out of the mounting system for access to the interior of the drawer.
One such mounting system and container is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,823 to H. E. Blood entitled “Water Reservoir”. This patent discloses a water container that is suspended in and held by a mounting arrangement or hanging shelf that is mounted under a shelf that supports a drip pan or tray. There is nothing that restricts the removal of the water container or that prevents the container from being opened.
Another such mounting system and container is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,275,703 to C. P. Trester et al entitled Dispensing Container. This patent discloses dispensing containers that are suspended by guide members mounted on the underside of a bar, counter or shelf. There is nothing that restricts the removal of the dispensing container or that prevents the container from being opened.
Yet another such mounting system and container is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,616 to A. Trubiano and entitled “Drawer-Like Container System”. This patent discloses a support assembly on the underside of a refrigerator shelf that suspends a drawer that may be slid into and out of the support assembly. There is nothing that restricts the removal of the shelf or that prevents the drawer from being opened.
Still another such mounting system and container is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,849 to L. Wagner and entitled “Combination Wine Rack and Glass Retention Assembly/Dispensing Assembly”. This patent discloses a main housing that is fastened under a shelf or other horizontal surface. The housing has holes through its front surface into each of which a user inserts a bottle of wine. There is nothing that restricts the removal of a bottle of wine except for the shape of the bottle, and there is nothing that prevents a bottle or wine from being opened while being held in the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,354 to R. Herrmann et al and entitled “Molded Refrigerator Shelf and Support Bracket” discloses a shelf that has add on or integral support brackets that have slide tracks for slidably receiving and supporting a storage bin or drawer beneath the shelf. There is nothing that restricts the removal of a storage bin or drawer and there is nothing that prevents inadvertent removal of a lid on a storage bin while being held by the support brackets.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,823 to F. Maglinger and entitled “Lazy Susan Type Pan/Carriage Assembly” discloses a pan that is rotatably supported by a carriage that is attached to the underside of a shelf. There is nothing that restricts the removal of the rotatable pan and there is nothing that prevents inadvertent removal of a lid on the rotatable pan.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a storage container and holder for same that can be mounted to a surface having any orientation. The holder can be mounted on a vertical or sloped surface, or on the top or underside of a shelf or other horizontal surface. The storage container has a lid that locks to the top of the storage container and the combination of the container and lid is slid into the holder where it is firmly held while force is applied to hold the lid locked to the top of the storage container.